


A God's Will

by Blue_Person



Series: Sinnoh's Champions [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Person/pseuds/Blue_Person
Summary: Dawn had started her journey to discover the world she lived, and it led her to this very moment. Her eyes locked with the beast before her, it judged her.





	A God's Will

Four long years of battling. Four long years of her pokemon journey. Two, maybe three, long years of searching for every single fragment. 

Dawn peered over at her Champion, the Champion stood proudly next to her. The Champion's long black coat moving ever so slightly from her breathing, her golden hair sticking to her face from the long and hard trek up. The Champion closed her eyes and nodded slightly, Dawn took a deep breath and sang softly.

* * *

Dawn sat on a fallen log and watched as Barry held himself low to the ground. The seventeen year old boy acted more like a child than an adult, but then he was still a child. He launched himself forward, towards the tall grass which swayed gently in the wind. His feet pattering against the worn, cobble stone path, one being worn down by the passage of time and use.  

"Hold it!" A low and loud voice shouted, it was warm with age. Dawn shot upwards while Barry stumbled forward, falling on the ground from his great speed. Barry glanced up and saw a tall and bulky man who pierced their very souls with a strong glare. He dashed forward and grabbed Barry by the arm, pulling him up from the ground. A suitcase sat comfortably in his other hand.

"Young man, what is the meaning of this?" His low voice was quick to demand, Barry had lost all of his spunk as he locked eyes with the man. "You two could've been killed by your idiotic actions!" The man lowered Barry on the ground.

"Don't blame her, blame me, sir!" Barry responded with fire, his fists rising in a ready position. "I was the one who was about to venture into the tall grass, it's just because I love pokémon!" The man froze. His eyes glazed over as if he was remembering something. He turned his back as he thought.

Time passed before he turned back around. His face had soften and his glare had disappeared. As Dawn studied him closer she could see the age of the man, his white hair was raised as his beard was well trimmed. Dawn noticed his hand flexing on his suitcase handle, his grip tightening.

"How much do you love pokemon?" Barry seemed taken aback by the question, Dawn was too.

"A lot!" Dawn and Barry answered in unison. He seemed pleased with the response from the them. 

"Good, good. You two remind me of a particular trainer from years ago..." he smiled at the memory, "she nearly ran into the tall grass just to reach my lab and go on a journey." A hearty laughed followed from the man, Dawn realized he was the professor and quickly straightened.

"Sir, what are you saying?" Barry sheepishly asked, the professor smiled widely as he opened his suitcase.

"I'm saying, you kids need to go on a journey, you're more than ready." The suitcase flung open in his arms, three pokéballs rolled around, clattering gently. The teens looked up at the professor, wide eyed in excitement.

"Dawn, you should go first!" Barry's voice was exposing the fact he was excited. Dawn peered into the suitcase and looked at the seals. 

Water.

Fire.

Grass.

Her hand unconsciously hovered over the balls as she reached in and pulled up the water seal. The ball shook happily in her hand with a happy chirp coming from inside.

"So, you'll choose the Penguin Pokémon, Piplup?" The professor said softly, Dawn clutched the pokéball tightly as she looked him in the eyes and nodded. A smile creeped onto the professor's face, he turned to Barry who immediately pulled out Turtwig. 

"Dawn, are you up for a battle?" Barry smiled, Dawn nodded as she released Piplup from its pokéball. Piplup stumbled out and looked at everyone curiously, its blue feathers disheveled and slightly covered in dirt. Turtwig joined the group, the little leaves on it bright green and fluttering in the soft breeze. It happily chortled as it turned away from facing the group and began to slowly walk towards Barry. It made a gleeful sound as it crawled forward, earning a small smile from the professor.

"It's time to battle, Turtwig!" Turtwig looked at Barry with a confused look, picking Turtwig up and rotating him to look towards Piplup, Barry repeated again.

"It's time to battle, Turtwig!" Turtwig turned back to Barry and gleefully chortled. Barry's face became set with a defeated look. "I guess some other time," Barry sighed. Barry lept up into the air with a lopsided grin.

"Another time! More time to train!" Barry picked up the poor turtle and ran back home. The professor and Dawn looked at each other, confusion and worry mixed on their faces.

"Young lady," the professor held out his hand, "take good care of that Piplup. Come by my lab in Sandgem Town, ask for Professor Rowan and we can see about beginning your adventure." Dawn's face lit up as she shook Rowan's hand. 

"Yes, sir!" Dawn cheered, the sun was creeping towards the horizon, orange piercing the sky. Dawn removed her hat and placed it gently on Piplup's head before gently picking Piplup up. She turned and waved at Rowan as she ran back home.

Her mother was cooking dinner when Dawn arrived back home. Dawn could smell the hearty sauce the moment she had walked in and the smell practically made her melt. Piplup seemingly cheered as it was set on the ground. Piplup looked around though, she seemed confused, Dawn bent over and gently patted her head, the hat fell down over her eyes. 

All three of them sat at the table, Dawn discussing how she had met Professor Rowan and placing Piplup on the table during dinner. Her mother laughing as she scolding Dawn for placing a pokémon on the table. Piplup happily cheered as it was served berries, smiles on Dawn's face and her Mother's.

The moon had awoken from its slumber and shone in the sky as the two crawled into bed. Piplup was encouraged to get into her pokéball, but she refused as she snuggled against Dawn. Piplup gently rested her head on Dawn's neck, drifting off.


End file.
